Talk:Day 7: 1:00am-2:00am
Marci Michelle At the end credits for this episode Marci Michelle was credited as "Agent Marci", yet she appears to be playing her same character Lamont (same clothing, hairstyle etc). I'm not sure if this was a mistake/oversight by the crew, or she is supposed to be playing a different character (despite having the same outfit), or if that's just her first name (meaning her full name would be Marci Lamont), but I'll leave it to you guys to decide. SeanPM 07:20, 14 April 2009 (UTC) : I always figured Lamont was her last name anyway. We need to go with Marci Lamont as her full name, and hopefully she won't be called anything different after this point. If she gets a third name down the line, we treat it as a retcon and delete the older name. 13:56, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Main Image I do not think that Tony killing Moss should be the main image. The episode pictures in the last couple episodes are beginning to look like a Deaths on 24 Gallery or something. What I would suggest is a picture of Jack hugging his daughter. I think it would also would make Kim's come back come alive. The thing is is that we have a picture of Quinn dying, Doug thrown off, Henry Taylor shot, and now Larry Moss all on the main images. Let me know if you agree so we can find a better image. --Mstouffer 12:01, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :That's a good point. I agree with you there. A picture of Kim and Jack hugging would be a nice difference. --MistahWhippy 12:05, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :: I'm glad you brought up this point Mstouffer, and definitely agree. I hope there is a good image of the two embracing. 13:56, 14 April 2009 (UTC) : The picture of Jack there for the main image isn't what I think should be there. We get a picture of Jack alone in almost every other episode. The picture with Kim and Jack definetly brings out the episode more. We need to change the image back. I find the new picture there "dull". --Mstouffer 00:07, 16 April 2009 (UTC) If you can upload an actual screenshot, that'll be fine. Otherwise, promotional images aren't used for episode guide main images. --proudhug 03:01, 16 April 2009 (UTC) : Do you know a way to do that? I know how you can actually do it but where can you get a good screenshot? --Mstouffer 10:12, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I too liked the picture of Jack and Kim hugging even though it was a promo image. I've just tried to replicate that moment by taking a screen-cap from the actual episode but it seems impossible to get a good enough shot in which you can see both characters at once. Not that two wrongs make a right, but I see 2 promotional images being used as main episode images in Season 6 (episodes 18 and 24). If an exception was made for those then I think it should be considered in this case as well. SeanPM 11:01, 16 April 2009 (UTC) : Also, nobody can change the image now without discussion on this page first. So until a new consensus develops the image has to be from the Jack and Kim reunion. 12:11, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :: I don't like either of those images being the main image, either. I think it looks bad having that inconsistency. Promo images just don't look right on episode guides. Rather than use those as precedent for this episode, I think those two need to be changed as well. --proudhug 12:13, 16 April 2009 (UTC) There are promo images for other episode Guides. What kind of image are you thinking of proudhug? Are you saying for now it should be the Jack and Kim hugging image Blue Rook? Also, any picture in the moment that Jack is meeting with Kim would be good. It doesn't specifically have to be them hugging. If you find any image of them meeting with both of them in it it would be great. --Mstouffer 13:11, 16 April 2009 (UTC) One promo shot isn't going to hurt. In other seasons a promo or two were used. It's not like we are using one for lots of episodes. --Mstouffer 14:36, 16 April 2009 (UTC) : I'm just talking about the main image for episode guides (although I don't like them throughout the synopses either, since they usually make it look non-uniform). I'm sure there's a great screenshot of Jack and Kim together that can be used here. --proudhug 14:40, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :: There is at least one other episode with a promo picture as the main image. Day 5 4:00pm-5:00pm. 22:40, 17 April 2009 (UTC) : That's a promo shot? It's a pretty crappy one if it is. --proudhug 23:37, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I see what you mean. Do know how to get a good screenshot yourself? I haven't found a way to do it. Tell me so I know as a future reference. --Mstouffer 15:18, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I just took four screencaps that could possibly be used for the main image. Personally I like the top/first two the best. SeanPM 15:22, 16 April 2009 (UTC) We could too consider these images: --Administracion Wiki es.24 15:33, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :I quite like these three. : :Overall conveys the essence of the scene, which is Jack and Kim meeting again and talking. : :These two focus more on the emotion of the moment which is great as well. Even though the faces of one or the other aren't visible, every visitor to the page should know what it's about. :Those are my two cents. Thief12 15:54, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::If I were to pick from those images, it would be this one: :: ::However, I would like to add this to the mix: :: ::But I think we'll be fine as long as we avoid this one :: :: 00:13, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :: My god! it looks looks like he's killing her! --Mstouffer 23:54, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::: I hope I'm not offending anybody but Image:Kimjacktalk2.jpg is a terrible main image. They're just sitting there and nothing is happening. Kimjackhug1 has the clearest display of emotion so I re-inserted it. 00:23, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Also, : :looks too much like : :for it to be used, more so because the second is still such a powerful moment in the memories of a lot of fans. 00:29, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :: I think that the picture of them hugging (where Kim's face is the most dominant) is a good image to use. I agree with BlueRook that the current one isn't really that great. --MistahWhippy 10:13, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::: I also think KimJackHug1.jpg works best for the reasons listed above. SeanPM 11:08, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I actually like the original one while they are talking because it shows both of them in the picture and might bring out a better perspective. Hope I'm not going crazy by saying this, but after seeing how long this discussion has been going on for, for as long as the rest of 24 goes, I think we should plan out the story lines of which the main image will come from. So we would put them on a rotation. Each episode the main comes from a different storyline then it starts over. Hope I'm not confusing anyone. It would make this more organized and would minimize discussion on the main image. --Mstouffer 22:33, 17 April 2009 (UTC) : I'm sorry, but that idea would never work. Some episodes feature some story lines heavily, and some ignore other story lines altogether. The main image should be an image that speaks to the themes of the episode. I think that the second half of Season 5 is the best example of this. 22:40, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :: Mstouffer, are you talking about Image:KimhugsJack.jpg as "the original one"? I agree it is a good one, but I disagree that the image with the two of them just sitting around was any good at all (that second one was mind-bendingly boring). Also I agree with Canada Dry that the idea of periodically changing all the main images for ep guides is unworkable. Those can be changed on an as-requested basis like everything else (except for FAs of course which are monthly). 23:52, 17 April 2009 (UTC) : Actually, I like the one that you Blue Rook, dislike. I feel that seeing both of them clear in the picture gives a bigger perspective on the episode since you see, not that the current one won't work at all. I just feel that other one is better. Actually, my favorites are the one you dislike and the kim hugging Jack(Kim's face dominant). --Mstouffer 00:01, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Death Something I am wondering, is how are we sure Larry Moss is dead? It is said that he died of suffocation which many people would believe, but take in to count similar events. In Day 7 8:00pm-9:00pm when John Quinn infiltrates the hospital, he goes up to an elderly man and suffocates him. Though in that case, many would believe he died, in real life he would only be knocked unconscious. Considering that the time while he was suffocated is roughly the same time as how long Larry was suffocated for, I propose that, at least until the next episode, we change his status to "alive" or better yet, "unknown" - HillingerIsNotAMole 12:27, 14 April 2009 (UTC) : What are talking about? that old man, Robert, actually died. Your example does the opposite of support your argument; you're referring to a similar event and then saying that the outcome of that similar event should have been different. 13:56, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :: But where is the proof that he died! Though the machine (Sorry, I'm blanking on the name) showed that he went into critical condition, there is no proof he died! He isn't mentioned again in the episode, and as I have pointed out that in real life he would only be knocked unconscious after being smothered for that amount of time! HillingerIsNotAMole 19:56, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I'm beginning to see his point. It showed the doctors going to treat him immediately but not actual death. Plus in the future we didn't hear about Robert at all. like an off-screen death like Farragamo --Mstouffer 20:03, 14 April 2009 (UTC) : Besides the scientific fact that he would only be unconscious, we have to take into account that Tony was thought to be dead, but wasn't. 24 always surprises, so it is possible Tony is working undercover again, with Larry's knowledge and approval. In addition, the music playing at the time of Larry's "death" was the same as when Renee was getting buried alive by Jack and Tony on orders of Emerson.--User:AaronPierce :: So the music tells us whether someone is dead or not now does it? Just keep him deceased, until we have confirmation he's actually alive. --MistahWhippy 23:52, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::: I agree with MistahWhippy. Real life has nothing to do with this show. I can't remember a single instance when someone was smothered in this manner on the show and survived. All signs are pointing to Larry being dead at the moment, and that's all that matters right now. Any changes will be reflected next week. 04:08, 15 April 2009 (UTC) : We have to go with what the message is in the episode for now, not the background. The crew wants us to believe he is dead for now and we should keep it that way until further notice. --Mstouffer 16:51, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Starkwood Tech How would we classify the Starkwood tech that hesitated to launch the missiles? Terrorist or civilian? Thief12 04:12, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I would say antagonist because he was orginally part of the plot. --Mstouffer 13:15, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that was my take as well. I mean, he knew he was about to kill 10,000 people. Thief12 15:56, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::It seems like he started the launch sequence and was prepared to carry it out, just that he wanted final confirmation. I guess that's a bit nice, but he still was prepared to kill 10,000 people if receiving confirmation so I'd keep him as a terrorist. SeanPM 16:31, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Elisha Cuthbert "Elisha Cuthbert returns as Kim Bauer, her first appearance since Day 5 7:00pm-8:00pm. Surprisingly, she is credited, likely due to her character being discussed in the episode previous." Technically, that's incorrect. It's been knowledge for months that Kim was coming back. I just don't think that above quote justifies anything to tying her appearance from a mention in the previous episode. Crest Z 23:20, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :I agree. She was present in cast lists from even before the season started. Thief12 03:25, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Music The music that plays at the end of this episode when Larry Moss is suffocated is the same music that played when Renee Walker was buried alive in "Day 7: 12:00pm-1:00pm." Does anyone know what this song is called or where it can be found?